Evil Eye
Evil Eye is an Enemy in Dragon's Dogma Evil Eyes are only found in The Everfall and in the Rotunda of Dread (Bitterblack Isle). They are large versions of Vile Eyes. They are large floating eyeballs with protective "eyelids" that have teeth instead of eyelashes and are covered entirely in sentient tentacles that aid in both defense and offense. Information and Stats General Info Stats Damage Taken Attacks Rewards Evil Eye Tentacles The Evil Eye can constantly summon Tentacles from its main body out of the ground to attack the Arisen and their party. As long as the Eye Evil is alive it will continue to summon an infinite amount of tentacles. Areas that are filled with Tentacles, yet no Evil Eye is present should be exited immediately. Without destroying the main body, Evil Eye Tentacles will continue to be summoned without end. Attacks Rewards Tactics *The Evil Eye has tentacles with sharp teeth all over its body. Chopping off the tentacles from its body will damage it, allowing the Arisen to attack its main body. *While its barrier is up, it is completely invulnerable to attacks of any kind. The barrier can be broken with with magick attacks or just wait until the Eye begins an attack as it will lower its barrier. *The Evil Eye is also a master spell caster and has the ability to Silence other casters or Skill Stifle others. High resistance to Silence and/or Skill Stifling is useful here. *Evil Eyes can also Petrify and Blind players. It will float into the air, if a bright light is flashed then it's casting petrify or if its eye begins to close then it's casting blind. *The Evil Eye summons tentacles that constantly rise up from the floor. These tentacles can grab players with their mouth, attack or cast basic spells. Keeping these under control is a necessity. If the Evil Eye starts taking any real damage it phase-shifts out of existence, leaving players to fight the many tentacles it has been summoning. Destroy these until it reappears. *If the shielding over its eye ever disappears, or the Evil Eye is stunned and the eyeball is out, strike at it with ranged or melee attacks to inflict huge damage on the boss. This phase will not last long until it rises back up and protects itself with a barrier and more tentacles. *Using Holy-based attacks is very helpful in taking down this horror. *Melee vocations will have some difficulty fighting against an Evil Eye as it moves around. Making it near impossible to strike unless it has stopped moving. **Physical skills that pack a massive punch can generally cleave a fair bit of Health from an Evil Eye as it appears less resistant to physical strikes as opposed to magick. *Sorcerers can utilize Seism and can one shot the eye if strong enough. It can be tricky to cast since it takes so long to charge. Try casting far away from the Eye and moving towards it while charging till about halfway, then release the attack for a strong attack. *Rangers can utilize Tenfold Flurry and aim straight into the eyeball while the barrier is down. This will cause the Evil Eye to take massive damage and likely become stunned. **Riskier Rangers can also to charge up Great Gamble while the Evil Eye is phasing in and out. Lure the Evil Eye into trying to eat the player and right before it swallows, its eye will pop out. Use Great Gamble on the eye to deal massive damage and even killing it in the process. *Magick Archers can utilize Explosive Rivets do immense amounts of damage quickly. This will make taking down its shield and knocking it out easy. *Mystic Knights can utilize Holy Furor to quickly defeat the Evil Eye. *While the Eye is down, you could cling onto the eyeball and use Hundred Kisses, Gouge, Great Gamble or Great Sacrifice to deal massive damage. Trivia *The Evil Eye bears a strong resemblance to the Beholders of the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game. This lead to it being dubbed a Beholder by fans before its official name was known. *During its regeneration phase, it looks remarkably similar to the regenerative second phase of Metroid Prime 2: Echoes' final boss: Emperor Ing, complete with holes where tentacles pop out of and a spherical shape. These bosses also both feature one large Eye that can shoot beams out of. *It possesses 66,666 HP, possibly a reference to the "number of the beast" in the Christian bible. *Due to the multi-headed nature of an evil eye, Maker's Fingers nearly always fail at killing, or damaging the core of the beast. Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Bosses Category:Post-Game Enemies Category:Eyes